powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe Sigma
'''Universe Sigma '''is the "family" universe; the most common deviation is the addition of one or more brand-new Rangers, almost exclusively relatives of the originals. A surprising number of these siblings belong to families whose Prime counterparts could not logically have more members, such as the Mitchells or the Corbetts. The theme continues even with the villains, who tend to be clans or nuclear families. Following an attempt by the Gatekeeper of the Prime Reality to rewrite the multiverse, this reality became only the second to ever have advance knowledge of the threat posed by Kalask. It was also forewarned of the coming of Venjix, but still fell several years later, presumably involving the deaths of all or most of the previous Rangers in their attempt to stop the virus. Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury both occur in 2007 in this universe, with Venjix launching its attack in 2008. RPM was activated in 2011, with Samurai following in 2012. Sigma appears to be somewhat unstable, with elements as minor as hair color or as major as a whole new person changing apparently at random. The cause is not yet known, though the Akra may have something to do with it. Known Ranger Teams *Mighty Morphin' *Ninjetti *Zeo *Turbo *Space *Lost Galaxy *Lightspeed Rescue *Aura Beasts *Time Force *Wild Force *Ninja Storm *Dino Thunder *SPD *Mystic Force *Operation Overdrive *Jungle Fury *RPM *Samurai/Super Samurai *Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge * Ninja Steel Deviations from Prime *RPM takes place in the same universe as the rest of the teams. *Frank Oliver is the Navy Mighty Morphin', Silver Mighty Morphin', Silver Ninjetti, Crimson Zeo Ranger, first Crimson Turbo Ranger, and Green Dino Ranger. *Devin Taylor is the first Purple Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Sally Hart is the first Orange Mighty Morphin and Jenny Kwan is the first Gold Mighty Morphin. *Tiara Sloan is the Zeo and first Gold Turbo Ranger, and Stone Park is the second Purple Mighty Morphin', Silver Zeo and first Silver Turbo Ranger. *Shammel Campbell is the second Gold Mighty Morphin' and Ninjetti Ranger, joining around the same time as her sister Aisha. *Amber Hillard is the second Orange Mighty Morphin' Power, Orange Ninjetti, Orange Zeo Ranger and the first Orange Turbo Ranger *Clifford Johnson is the second Crimson Turbo and Navy Space Ranger, Joseph Vallerte is the second Silver Turbo and Green Space Ranger, Eloise Hammond is the second Gold Turbo and Gold Space Ranger, and Annie Chan is the second Orange Turbo Ranger and Orange Space Ranger. *Mike and Leo Corbett also have a younger brother, Patrick, who accompanies them on Terra Venture and becomes the Crimson Ranger. Sarah Morgan becomes the first Orange Galaxy Ranger, but after Kendrix's death, committed suicide (probably via monster battle) to be reunited with her sister. Kazia, sister of Andros and Karone, replaced her. *Lightspeed Rescue is now composed of nine Rangers, including Dana and Ryan's sister Jane, Carter's brother Henry, and possibly a ninja named Lucretzia Solomon. *The demons fought by Lightspeed Rescue are one family, with the addition of Olympius's younger sister, Lamia (Lamiara when she grows). *Katie Walker has a younger sister, Christelle, Jen a sister named Bianca, and Wes a brother named George. They become the Gold, Orange and Crimson Time Force Rangers, respectively. *Andrew "Andy" Delgado is the Green Hawk Ranger. *Tori Hanson's sister, one of a few siblings with a (mentioned) Prime counterpart, is Daisy, Pink Ninja Ranger. *Zoe Ford is the Pink Dino Ranger, and Lucas McKnight is the Crimson Dino Ranger. *Rymour Aston is the Green Overdrive Ranger. *Cammie Chilman is the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger. *Gary Thorn is the Purple Mystic Ranger. *Olivia Drew is the Orange SPD Ranger. *Eric Truman is the Crimson RPM Ranger, and Johanna Landsdown is the Pink RPM Ranger. *Timothy Garcia is the Silver Samurai Ranger, and Kayla Watanabe is the Orange Samurai Ranger. Additional Rangers Mighty Morphin' Ninjetti Zeo Turbo In Space Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Rescue Time Force Wild Force Ninja Storm Dino Thunder SPD Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury RPM Samurai Megaforce Dino Charge Category:Dimensions Category:Aura Beasts Category:Pink Lightspeed Ranger